


Soon

by koala_22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mycroft Loves Sweets, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_22/pseuds/koala_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soon..." he purrs, fingers trailing delicately along soft curves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

* * *

 

"Soon, my darling, soon..." he purrs, fingers trailing delicately along soft curves.

He presses his lips against the smooth, plump form, a moan of pleasure bubbling up in his throat

...as he takes a nicely sized bite out of the glazed donut.


End file.
